1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to a fishing lure that includes a mechanically-actuated tone generation device and a fishing lure having an inertially-activated pivotable hook system.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Fishing lures come in many sizes, shapes and colors. Sophistication among fishing lures varies greatly ranging from a simple hook and sinker to sophisticated spinner arrangements, all designed to attract fish in their own way. The purpose of any fishing lure is to attract a fish by imitating a creature that is a part of the normal diet of the fish, such as, for example, a worm, an amphibian, or a smaller fish.
Some lures are configured based on the theory that different types of fish are attracted by different colors. For example, numerous lures of different, and sometimes quite exotic, colors may be used, depending on the type of fish desired to be attracted. Some lures are designed based on the theory that fish are attracted by bright or shiny objects. For example, lures of various configurations may be designed to reflect sunlight and to attract the attention of fish visually, by interplay of motion and light reflectance. Often the fish appear indifferent to the visual stimulation of these prior art lures and refuse to go after them. Moreover, by the nature of their environment, fish cannot see very far. When the water is not very clear, the shiny reflection or bright colors of the lure are ineffective to attract the attention of the fish since they are unable to see them. Therefore, an improved scheme to attract fish is necessary.
Some lures are designed based on the theory that fish are attracted by sound. As is well known, fish have a nerve system that is stimulated or activated by their lateral line response signals. The fish senses and picks up sound waves and high and low frequency vibrations by their lateral line, one of which is located on each side of their body, i.e., running from behind the gill to the base of the tail. These lateral lines roughly correspond to human ears. While it is understood that such organs do not hear sounds in exactly the same manner as humans, it is well known that such organs are sensitive to sound waves, particularly sound waves transmitted through the water. Likewise, as is well known, water provides an excellent medium for the transmission of sound waves. Numerous lures have been designed that include pieces and accessories that are positioned to physically contact each other and emit sounds with lure movement. Many lures, for example, provide capsules or chambers that support rattles. Others provide metal weights and/or glass beads that are mounted to slide and to physically strike each other. In actual practice, however, water mutes sounds emitted from a lure by dampening movement of the sound making parts. Moreover, while fish may be attracted to lower frequency tones in addition to (or instead of) higher frequency tones, with the known approaches, only higher frequency tones are produced.
What is needed, therefore, is a fishing lure which emits mechanically-actuated lower frequency sound waves to attract fish, or emits both higher frequency sound waves and lower frequency sound waves to attract fish.